Teen Titans: The New Generation
by IslandHibiscus
Summary: As life is old times are in the past, this is what happens to the Teen Titans. Their time is over and now their children will rise to be the new Jump City super heroes. As the new heroes face having to re decorate and most important their first important case that all revalvs around Raven's daughter. Will these young Titans win or lose? R&R if you love adventure and... maybe love.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Uninvited Guests**

This story starts many years after the titans separated as a team and went to make their lives...

"Please friend Raven do come!"an older Starfire said.

"But I don't know Luna might get out of control you know how 13 year olds are!" Raven said from the other side of the phone.

"Oh but it will be glorious!"

"I'll ask Gar then...GAR!"

"Yes?"

"Star wants to have a reunion and she wants us to go do you want to?" Raven asked.

"Is there going to be cake?"

"I don't know?!" Raven said her eyes already glowing red.

"Ok..ok yes tell her yes..."

"He said yes so when is it?"Raven asked.

"At 8:00pm.."

"TODAY?!"

"yes why?"

"Nothing bye see you at night"

"Bye Friend Raven"Then they both hung up.

Starfire then walked upstairs to her daughters room and heard the loud music coming from inside.

"Nightstar!"Starfire yelled.

"You make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven for too looong...for too looong!"Nightstar sang.

"Nightstar open up right now!"Starfire said angrily.

Soon a burgundy haired girl opened up and looked at her mom with her big blue eyes.

"What?!" She asked.

"Turn it down Robi-"

"Nightwing"Nightstar corrected.

"Do not correct me Nightstar!"

"Sorry mom..you where saying"

"Right.. your father is watching a boxing match and he can't hear so please turn it down!"

"Sorry mom"

"It is alright"

And with that her daughter shut the door and started to hear music again. Starfire then made her way to the kitchen to check up on the food. She saw that the food was doing well and then she tasted it.

"Needs mustard and some olives."

Even though Starfire grew up she still made her Tameranian dishes, still loved mustard, and still spoke English in the same way. Starfire added the ingredients and went over to the living room which was huge, with a platform screen T.V, a red and black couch in the middle, a couch seat on the left side of the big long couch and a black and white table in front of the T.V. The walls where white and the walls had paintings with landscapes from Tamaran.

Robin(a.k.a Nightwing) was laying on the big couch and when he saw that Starfire come in with a smile on her face he turned up the T.V.

"Y le da un golpe en la carra Victor a Oscar. Oscar le devuelve otro golpe y...y...RING!"

says the man on the T.V

"This was in spanish?!" Robin says surprised.

This makes Starfire giggle and Robin then smiles turning of the T.V.

"I invited Raven and Gar and their daughter Luna.." Starfire says.

"And?..."

"YES! THEY ARE COMING!"Starfire says happily.

"Well we better get going to the place it's already 4:00 and we need to fix up the place."Robin says.

"Then let us go" Starfire said.

At 8:00, time of the party...

"We are here to celebrate our past as Teen Titans, and to see those who we have not seen in many, many years. Me and Starfire have even made spots around the place where you can see about each Tower and their members. On this wall behind me are all of the Teen Titans of our time. So let's celebrate being Titans!"Robin said.

"Titans GO!" All the past Titans shouted joyfully.

As soon as Robin was done Starfire grabbed him and went over to BB (a.k.a Garfield) and Raven. Raven hadn't let her hair grow out from it's usual cut, she was wearing a long black dress with black heels, a pearl necklace with a bracelet to match, and no makeup. BB had his hair smoothed back with gel, he was wearing a black and green suit and blakc dress shoes. Their daughter though looked just like her mother but she inherited her dad's green eyes but then her hair was jet black with streaks of purple(her mothers hair color),that where natural not fake, she was wearing a purple strap less dress that on the top had moon and star designs the bottom just purple, her shoes purple and her hair put up in a bun.

"Hey Gar nice to see you." Robin said.

"You too eh.. Robin?"Beastboy said.

"Yeah I still go by that name." Robin replied.

Robin and Starfire where matching. Starfire with a long purple and gray dress and gray heels, Robin with a gray and purple suit and gray dress shoes. Their daughter was dressed in a dark dark red dress the went to her knees and had on dark dark red pumps. Her hair down and on one side long bangs and on the other they where put back by a bobby pin.

Their parents started to talk and the two girls only could stare until Luna spoke.

"So what's your name?"

"Nightstar, you?"

"Luna,which means Moon"

"Cool, so what powers do you have?"

"Same as my mother but the Aura is purple, and you?"

"Blue Starbolts"

"Whoa!"

"Wanna go and talk to the other kids?"

"Sure"

With that they made their way over to the kids who where all sitting around a table just staring around. Most of the girls where staring at a boy with blue eyes, black hair, and he was in a blue and black suit. By just looking at him you could see that he was enjoying the girls who where staring.

"Bee! It's no fair I wanna use the stingers you-" A little girl with blond hair and green eyes said but was interrupted by an older girl that was almost the copy of the super hero Bumblebee but still she had differences.

"SHUTUP!"

"Buttyhole..."The young girl mumbled.

"What did you say?!"bee yelled.

"Um.. I gotta go bye!"

And so the girl ran into the crowd.

"Hey Bee whats up?" Starfire asked.

"Nothing.." Bee responded.

"Hey Bee remember m-"Luna started but then Bee ran over to hug her.

"Oh my gosh so glad to see you Luna!"

"Me too!"

"Let me introduce these teens here at the table and their powers." Bee said.

"This is Lightning, and he has well the power of lightning and he rides on a super fast hover board." She pointed to a boy with brown eyes and spiky hair in a black and white suit.

"Sup" He said.

"This is Posiedon, he just like his father Aqualad has the power to move water and talk to sea animals." She pointed to the boy we mentioned earlier in the blue and black suit.

"Hey" He said.

"This is June,Sune,and Qune triplets and daughter of Speedy and Ariel an have the powers of water, sand,and clouds." Three red haired smiled and waved but then returned to staring at Posiedon.

"And lastly these are Jin and John son and daughter of Jinx and Flash. Jin has the power to go super fast like her dad but then john throws black hexs instead of pink." Jin waved and then went to staring at Posiedon but John simply said,"Hello".

"and thats all of us here at the table but there are more in the-" Bee started

Suddenly an alien ship crashed into the roof and about 20 red and lobster looking aliens came out with guns...

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Team up!**

**Hey sorry i haven't updated in a while. And i know that my last chapter ended in a bit of a rush so i will um rewrite from the ending. Thank you for reading. :)**

"and that's all of us here at the table but there are more in the crowd" Bee said.

There was suddenly a loud crash and everyone looked up surprised. It was a huge eyeball looking ship,correction it was a big eyeball. Suddenly about 20 or 30 lobster like creatures came out. Everyone freaked out and started blasting stuff and running everywhere. The only calmed people there where Bee, Luna, Poisedon, Nightstar, and Lightning. So they did what any super heroe kid would do... attacked.

Their parents where too busy telling everyone to calm down and use their powers, but even Raven was losing it she was yelling and blowing stuff up. So the teens decided to just attack. Luna chanted her mothers words only they where a bit different.

"Azarath Metrion Lunos" She chanted and soon she turned half of them into stone (this will be explained later why she doesn't do what her mother does).

Bee went into action and did a somersault in the air landing on the head of one of the lobster aliens and automatically made her stinger make contact with the lobsters head and it soon exploded leaving green goo.

"Um do I have to get covered in that?!" Poisedon asked looking at Bee, clearly disgusted.

"Not if you wanna die!" Said Bee annoyed.

"SHUTUP AND FIGHT! HIYA!" said Luna as she kicked one of the aliens in the face.

In about an hour they where done kicking bad guy butt and the remaining creatures left.

"LUNA! Did you let any emotions out?!" asked Raven as she ran over to her goo covered daughter.

"YUP! A lot of them!" Luna said proudly.

"That is nothing to be proud of Luna now go meditate!" Raven said angrily.

"You know what mom...NO! I am tired of your meditating and keeping my feelings inside! I am not like you! I am able to let my emotions out normally just like dad!" Luna shrieked.

"Go home now!" Raven yelled.

Luna shook her head and then went home by teleporting.

...At Luna's House...

Luna sat crying in her White and Black room.

"Are you ok?" She heard a voice.

"No..Nightstar.."

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah"

Then Nightstar opened the door to Luna's room, and sat on Luna's bed next to her.

"Come on our parents want to show us something and they said you have to come!"

"Lets go then... Azarath Metrion Lunos" with that they where teleported back to the party place.

..._at the party place..._

"Poisedon! Come on why don't you go out with me?" A blond girl with gray eyes asked.

"Because I don't have the perfect girl yet and plus your annoying!" Poisedon said.

"But-"

Suddenly Luna and Nightstar appeared there next to Poisedon and the Blonde girl.

"But please Poiseboo! I really want you to go out with me please! I will worship you please!"

"NO! AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"BUT?"

"NO!"

"BUT?"

"NO!"

"BUT?"

"SHUTUP ALREADY HE DOESN'T LIKE YOU SO GO OFF AND RUN TO YOUR MOTHER AND TELL HER HOW YOU DIDN'T GET THE BOY OF YOUR DREAMS AND THEN YOU CAN TELL HER TO TEACH YOU HOW TO GET BOYS TO LIKE YOU AND HOW TO UNDERSTAND BOYS WHEN THEY SAY NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Everyone looked shockingly at Luna who had her face as red as a tomato from how frustrated she got.

"Poisedon I will get you to love me!" And with that she ran away crying.

"Whoa... but I didn't need your help!" Poisedon said.

"I just practically saved your life from having to go out with a girl you didn't like!" Luna yelled back.

"So it was none of your business!"

"What?! Oh so you're saying that I should of let her make you date her huh?!"

"Yeah.. I guess so... but still why did you care as much to get into _my_ business?"

"None!"

"Or do you want _me_ to go out with you?"

"Nope I am fine. Plus why would _I_ want to go out with you?"

"'Cause I am the hottest guy on the planet!"

"I disagree"

"Or do you not..."

"STOP IT PLEASE! Just decide if you like each other and make up please!" Nightstar practically yelled.

Both of the teens turned around with big _hmphs_.

..._old titans tower..._

"Ok we decided that if you guys want you could become the new Teen Titans..." Robin told the teens.

The 5 teens looked at each other and then at their parents.

"I'm in!" Nightstar said.

"Me too!" Bee said.

"Cool I guess" Lightning said.

"Who doesn't want the hottest guy in the world on the team! I am in!" Poisedon said.

"Heck yea I am!" Luna said.

"Ok so then it's settled your the new teen titans." Robin said.

The five teens all started high-fiving each other and had big smiles on their faces.

"SO...I'll guess i'll see you whenever you can come over to our city. Be good, meditate, practice, read, and remember calm down and don't show too much emotions." Raven said to her daughter.

"Yeah ok mom I will." Luna said.

"Ok well take care my little bungorf!" Starfire said to her daughter.

"Mom! We are not at home! That's embarrassing!" Nightstar said and hugged her mom and dad.

Soon all the parents had said their Goodbyes and take cares. All of them were sad. Raven teleported all the grown ups out of the building and to their homes. After many minutes of silence Bee spoke up,"Who's the leader?"

"Um...how about Nightstar?" Luna suggested.

"Well lets vote, I'll go get a paper and pen..."And with that Bee left the room and came back with a paper and pen.

"Ok the rules are you can't vote for yourself. And you can vote twice." Bee said and then wrote all the names down. It look like this...

Bee-

Nightstar-

Luna-

Poisedon-

Lightning-

"Ok who votes for me?" Lightning and Nightstar raised their hands.

Bee- 2

Nightstar-

Luna-

Poisedon-

Lightning-

"Nightstar?" Poisedon,Luna,and Bee raised their hands.

Bee-2

Nightstar-3

Luna-

Poisedon-

Lightning-

"Luna?" Bee,Lightning and Nightstar raised their hands.

"HAHA! As if! She couldn't be leader not even if she tried to!"Poisedon said laughing as if it were hilarious.

"Oh shutup please you would probably make us make statues of you around the tower!"Luna said.

"And that's wrong?!"

Luna just rolled her eyes.

"Ok...Poisedon?" No one raised their hand.

"AWW come on!" Poisedon whined.

Bee-2

Nightstar-3

Luna-3

Poisedon-0

Lightning-

"Lightning?" Bee raised her hand.

Bee-2

Nightstar-3

Luna-3

Poisedon-0

Lightning-1

"It's tied between Nightstar and Luna, make up your minds."Bee said

"Wait! I think Nightstar should be the leader...she's more of the leader type." Luna confessed.

"Ok...everyone agree?" Everyone nodded.

"Thanks Luna"Nightstar said with a big smile.

"Well then it's decided our leader is Nightstar!" Bee said.

"Ok first of all we need to fix this place I mean this doesn't have anything. Our parents took it all out."Nightstar said,"And also we need to fix our rooms to our liking."

"Ok lets get to work..." Bee said.

"Ok i'll assign each of you to different levels of the tower. There's 5 levels in the tower. The bottom level which is nothing will be made into a place to have our parties and things like that. Bee you're in charge of that. The second level is the old training room and then some empty space, that will be our big kitchen and dining room. Lightning is in charge of that. Third level is some room that has a lot of old papers, that room will be divided in half and we will make an interrogation room and a room to put all things we have found about criminals, I'm in charge of that. Fourth level is this which Luna will be in charge of. Poisedon you get the last level which will be the training room. We need to get started today so Titans split up!" Nightstar said.

Soon all of the Titans where splitting up and going to furniture stores and ordering the furniture ( which they where paying with some money the old titans saved just for this). Well instead of putting all the things the Titans did through this time I'll just skip to when they where done which was like a month later. And yes they had to fight villans but of course the most important thing was fixing the tower.

To be continued...

**Everyone loves ending in a um... how do call it.. oh yeas cliffhanger. Ok the disclaimer for the entire story...**

**Me: I do not and never will own the original Teen titans that are mentioned at some points in the story... also the name Nightstar I thought of while watching the episode where Starfire goes into the future..Luna was thought of because I thought that her greatest source could be the moon... Poisedon because will he's the Greek God of the ocean..Lightning um... just too lazy to relate him to his father so I thought lightning and hover board because I play too much Subway surfers. So enjoy the story and R&R. THANKS ;)!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Very Important Case**

_A Month Later..._

The titans were all ready to show how beautiful the rooms they had worked on were. The first person to go was Bee. She had painted the walls a dark purple and then the floor was white un-scrathable marble. There was a huge disco ball in the center of the ceiling, there where light effects and some table glued to the walls. A Karoake Machine was at the far end where there was a stage that was dark purple marble.

"Nice!I Like it!"Nightstar said and everyone nodded with their eyes wide open.

"NEXT!"Bee said.

...Dining Room & Kitchen...

The kitchen was fashioned to look modern. With everything made from black steel(stove,oven,fridge,dishwasher etc). There was a small sized plasma tv on the wall where there was a little table made from black and white marble with black steel for the legs. The wall had a huge line design, the lines went left,right,up, down, side to side it looked like someones hair in the wind. The floor had black and white tiles it look like a chess board. The counter had the same kind of marble as the little table.

"How did you-"Bee started.

"I know people..." Lightning said winking.

"NEXT!" Nightstar said.

...Evidence Room...

This room wasn't that special but the cool thing was that it had a huge plasma TV and very comfotable chairs around a very,very,very long table. The wall was painted Red so where the chairs coushion part. The table was made from dark brown wood and so where the bottoms of the walls were burgundy. The Interogation room was made from iron and steel. The wall had many hidden camaras and there was a huge window hiding behind the wall which had a room where the rest could write and find clues things like that.

"Cool I like it..." Lightning said.

"Thankyou" Nightstar said blushing.

"Uh ewww next!" Poisedon shouted.

...The Living Room...

This room was painted aqua blue and the long couch was white and blue(designs like hair in the wind). There was a plasma TV which covered almost the entire window. Where the kitchen used to be there was a table made from white unbreakable tiles and the legs from blue painted steel. The chairs where like the table but with a couchion to sit on. The hallway was white. Each of the doors had "TT" written on the top center.

...Training room...

Was exactly like the last one but more high tec and the wall was orange and yellow.

(A/N :Finally a mission worthy of interuption) BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The alarm went off and all the titans headed to the living room to find that on the couch there where comunicators waaiting for them. They then headed to the town square where the found a lot of smoke.

"TITANS GO!" Nightstar yelled.

"Not so fast you people are going no where!" Someone said in a british accent.

Then a girl with dark brown hair that was side swept on the left side the hair was flat against the girl skull and it was swept to the right side where the hair came down in curls. Her eyes where greenish-brown. Her clothes where a leotard that had no sleeves and it went almost to where here her shoulders where and where shapes like 2 upside down "u"'s. And was burgundy with golden line designs and was held together because in the middle it had golden laces then ontop a dark brown cardigan with three buttons to close it and the chest part open, with no sleeves and a dark brown lace from the top holding it to the neck in a turleneck. And she wore dark brown boots with tall dark brown socks that went to her thighs.

Suddenly her eyes glowed blue with electricity and she shot electricity from her hands and hit the Titans knocking them down.

"Now if you don't mind I will take the guns from the meusuem." She said in her accent and ran into the muesuem to get the guns.

"Um...I think not!" Luna said and kicked the girl in the face.

The girl did a backwards samersault and aimed a gun she had in her hands to Luna.

"Stand down mate, you have no powers like mine!" The girl said in her accent.

"Not as powerful in the day as in night but I manage!" Luna said as her hands started to glow purple.

"Oooooo so scared of the big bad girl!" The girl said as she shot electricity out of the guns hitting Luna in the center of her chest and sending her back.

"ENOUGH! I DEMAND A STOP TO THIS NOW!"Luna said as she shot a ball of electricity at the girl.

The girl was hit so hard that she broke the wall with her impact.

"Who are you and why are you here?!" Luna said as she grabbed the girl by the neck and lifted her in the air.

"Arietty..."

"Your name doesn't say much about you it could be a made up one so talk or face my wrath!"Luna said

"Yours isn't even your real name so your the one to talk!"

Suddenly Nightstar went through a nearby wall and after her came 2 woman dressed in leather leotards from neck to foot,1 in black leather with her black hair cut to the bottom of her ears, The second with the same things but everything was brown. Their eyes glowed just like Ariettys and they had the same powers only a slight bit different.

These girls where named Spadix(Brown) and Ater(Black).

"Luna focus come on Poisedon needs help he's drowning!" Nightstar said desperatly.

"Ooooo is that your boyfriend...Tundra?" Arietty said in her accent.

Luna/Tundra(A/N from now on she's Tundra) was surprised.

"How do you know my name?" Tundra said.

"Rumours run fast in Juno...now go save your boyfriend.."

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Well I don't care...Tootles" And with that she kicked Tundra in the face and then ran through a portal with Spadix and Ater behind.

Tundra remembered Poisedon and then she ran to see both her teamates fighting Bratiene and Rumof(boy). They where dressed just like Spadix and Ater.

"Go find Poisedon! He's in the sewer they put some spell on it and Poisedon is drowning!"Bee said as she fought Rumof.

"Ok!" Tundra said.

She ran to the sewer hole and saw it was glowing yellow.

The spell of death caused by weakness,

Tundra thought.

She then jumped inside and saw Poisedon lawing at the bottom. She then swam to him and carried him to the top to put him on the floor and then she got out.

"Reverse!" Tundra said and the glow was gone with the spell.

Tundra then turned her attention to Poisedon who wasn't breathing. She then pushed on his chest pushing the water out. None.. Again...None

"Come on I don't wanna do CPR!" Tundra said.

She then pushed really hard and water came out from Poisedons house.

"Where are those cowards?!" Poisedon said sitting up.

"Um... you should focus on me saving your life!" Tundra said.

"Who cares?!" Poisedon said and stood up and ran to Bee and Lightning who where trying to knock down Bratiene and Rumof from the sky.

"Sorry but this is getting boring mates! See you next time ducklings!" Bratiene said and her and Rumof went through the portal in the sky.

..._At the Tower..._

"Who were they?!" Nighstar asked.

All the titans sitting were sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Who knows?! But they where wierd did you see their clothes!" Bee said.

"Maybe they're from Britain?" Lightning suggested.

"Really from Britain?! They would of gone through a portal to get to BRITAIN!?" Nightstar said freaking out.

"What do you think Luna?" Poisedon surprisingly asked.

"I...I... don't know.." Luna said trying to lie.

"Your lieing!" Poisedon said.

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"NO I AM NOT!"

"Then why did they leave this letter that dedicated to the sorceress of the moon...Tundra?!" Poisedon said.

"Who's Tundra?" Bee asked.

"Yeah Luna who's Tundra?" Nighstar asked.

"Me"

To be continued...

**Ooooo cliffhanger! I know it was all shocking the thing about Luna being called Tundra and all but you'll read the next chapter to find out! So review now! Do you like and what do think about Arietty and her little crew? O_O**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Truth and a moment**

"Me"

Everyone looked at her in shock.

"Let me explain please! It's a long story.." Tundra said nervously.

"We got time go on..." Bee said and everyone nodded.

Tundra closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Ok... When I was born I was very very sick. Mom made a spell that made me half Goddess without the permission of Zeus. Zeus made a spell that made me weak in the day and powerful at night. On the 1st blue moon of my life I will have a chance to reverse the spell. But then there was something bad to this... someone else could harness this power and so the people of Juno being the electricity people want this. My mom used Luna as a name to cover up for her failers. Everyone knows how to find me...by making me boil in rage. So Arietty and her little crew are after me."

"It wasn't that long of a story." Lightning said.

"So are those your real features?" Nightstar asked.

"Not all..." Tundra said.

"Show us the real ones.." Nightstar said.

"Ok but there isn't much change... These fake features are to hide what really is inside..." Tundra chanted.

The only thing that changed was her hair which was jet black with no highlights and her skin was as white as snow(literally) and her hands where boy looking hands.

"Ok so from now on your Tundra?" Poisedon asked.

"mmmhhh"Tundra agreed.

"I like your real look..." Poisedon said.

"Are you saying I'm-?" Tundra started but was interupted by an alarm telling them to sleep.

"Ok night ya'll" Bee said and headed to her room which she had fixed up while fixing her level of the tower like everyone else.

Everyone leaves except Poisedon and Tundra. They look at each other and Poisedon nods and goes to his room.

_...Tundras Dream..._

"Please Tundra! You are getting on my last nerve" 11 year old Pandora said.

"Shutup I do as I wish!" 11 year old Tundra yelled.

"If you don't stop I'll tell Athena to beat you up!" Pandora said in her sqeuky voice.

"But Athena is my Best Friend!" Tundra pointed out.

"SO! EVERYONE DOES WHAT I SAY SO!" Pandora shrieked.

Tundra then shoots a lightning bolt at her and says,"Go back to where you belong! You are not from Earth you BOX WIERDO!"

Pandora stands up and shoots a lightning bolt at Tundra and goes back to Mount Olympus.

_...Back to Reality..._

Tundra wakes up in the middle of the night sweating and breathing hard.

"Just a memory...Not really happing" She said.

Maybe I should just go up to the roof,she thought.

Tundra made her way to the elevator. She wated until the elevator got to the roof. She had heard about her mom coming to the roof to relax. She sat there for a couple hours when she saw someone making their way to the beach. She thought it could be Nightstar so she decided to go over. She flew over to the beach and saw that it was none other than Poisedon, and he looked to be crying.

"Poisedon are you ok?" She finally asked.

"No.."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Sure"

"Ok go on"

"Well this might sound babiesh but I kinda miss my family...and home"

"It isn't babiesh it's normal we are 13 year olds after all."

"True"

He turned to face her and said,"Don't you tell anyone about this"

"My lips are sealed.."

They sat in silence until a couple minutes after he spoke up,"I like how you look in your natural form."

"Are you saying I'm pretty?"

"Nope"

"But you just-"

"nope"

"But-"

"Nope"

"But"

"Nope"

"UGGGHHH! YOU ARE UNBELIAVABLE! THIS WILL NEVER END BETWEEN US WILL IT?!"

"Nope"

"UGGHHHHHH! USE MORE THAN ONE WORD!"

"NOPE!"

That was it, she thought. She then tackled him and started to run.

"COME ON! THESE PJ'S AREN'T THAT CHEAP YOU KNOW!"he yelled after her.

"Surves you right for annoying me!"

"OH! That's how you wanna play?!" He said and then made a small wave get Tundra wet.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"She shrieked as she looked at her wet sleeping dress.

She then made a wave get Poisedon wet while he was laughing at her.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed.

They continued to play this little "tag" game until they saw that it was getting colder.

"Lets go inside I'm sleepy and it's getting windy." Tundra said.

"But we're wet." Poisedon said.

"Not for long...Azarath Metrion Lunos!" Tundra said.

In a second they where both dry and neat.

"Whoa so you really are powerful at night.."He said.

"Mmmhh now lets go inside." And with that they both walked to the tower and into their rooms to sleep until they where awoken by their teamates.

**AWWWW! Now wasn't that cute in a sisterly-brotherly way(not really)? Ok so why don't you go on and review now please:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Suit up**

Every Super hero needs their suit! But these titans don't have them yet! So they decided that they needed to get their suits. They went to the best super hero suit maker, Madame Di Marti...

Madame lived in a private mansion in the country. They rung the doorbell.

"Who is dis?" A woman asked in an italian accent.

"Uh...The Teen Titans..." Lightning said into the thing on the wall.

"Ok... Johnathan!Open up dis door!" The woman said.

Suddenly the door opened and they where greeted by a young maid.

"Hello, that was our cook bit of a meany if you ask me, my name is Carmen." Carmen said in an accent.

Hmm..an accent...,Tundra thought.

"Well you sure are hot for a maid..." Poisedon said making Bee,Nightstar, and Tundra roll their eyes.

"thankyou"Carmen said in her accent.

"Ehmm!" Tundra said iterupting the flirting.

"oh right! Follow me please." Carmen said.

She lead them to a room at the farthest end of the mansion and left them there.

"I'll knock.." Nightstar said.

He knocked and the door opened to reveal a middle aged woman dressed in a leaotard that was dark purple and she was wearing black pumps.

"Bonjourno! You are here for your new suits,correct, yes ok! Let us get to ze work!"The woman said,"My name is Eleanor De Marti, but they call me Madame! Who is ze leader?"

Nightstar stepped to the front and said,"I am".

Madame nodded and then said,"Who do you zink should go first?"

"Um...Bee." Nightstar said pointing to Bee.

Madame led Bee into a room and she spent like an hour in there.

...an hour later...

"TADAA!" Bee said as she walked out of the room.

Bee was dressed in a button-down, shirt really tight that had straps, it had a low neckline(but not that low like appropriate) at the bottom the ends of the shirt which where V-shaped, faced opposite sides, this was all black. Her tight-fitting pants where yellow and made from medal. Her shoes had the Bee's black and yellow lines, her shoes wher highheeled short boots. Her hair was held back by a golden hairband into a messy bun, in front she had two curly little strands of hair, one on one side and the other on the other. Lastly, on her hands she had black and yellow striped gloves that didn't cover her fingers.

"Um... I thought we where Super Heros not famous popstars?!" Poisedon exclaimed.

"Look...people are getting tired of ze same old suits so I make new suits that much better!" Madame said,"Next you ze leader!"

...an hour later...

"Do you guys like this or do I look wierd?"Nighstar asked.

Nightstar was wearing socks that went up to her waist which where black,she wore a tight dress that had long sleeves and the neckline went from the front to the back in an O-shape, the dress was jet black, and she was wearing boots that went to her knees. Her hair was down and she had her long bags to the sides and lastly there was a black headband in her hair.

"You look awesome!"Lightning exclaimed.

"thankyou"Nightstar said blushing so much her cheeks where the color of her mothers hair,red.

"You boy come wiz me..."She said to Lightning.

...

..30 minutes later...

"This is really comfortable!"Lightning said coming out.

"Ok it is going to be REALLY hard hiding my crush right now..." Nightstar mumbled, and Tundra heard it and started to giggle.

Lightning was dressed in a long sleeved, turtle necked jump suit that was white and had yellow and green lines on the sides of the arms in the middle of his chest and on the sides of his legs. His shoes where green high tops with lightning bolts at the sides,which where yellow. His brown hair was really spiky,like to the sides and up and down.

"So how do I look?" Lightning asked.

"Just awesome..." Nightstar said which made Lightning blush.

"You boy with the blue eyes...come." Madame said.

"Going into heaven!" Poisedon said.

..._After much screaming 1 hour later..._

"OK!OK!...So am I not the hottest guy in the world?!"Poisedon asked

Poisedon could of been on a hot guy magazine(to Tundra...Shhh don't tell!),he was wearing a jump suit wich could be separated by a hidden zipper at the waist(A/N:for later:D), the top was like a tank top with a turtle neck,it was black and in the middle there was a trident picture that was blue. He was wearing black high tops and his hair was spiky at the top.

"So again am I not the hottest guy in the world?!"Poisedon asked again.

"Nope! I've seen hotter guys than you!" Tundra said.

"Liar!"

"Oh yeah i remember him now his name's Taylor Launter."

"I am WAYYYYYYY hotter than that wolf boy! couldn't even get a girl!"

"And you could?"

"Yup!"

"Then I dare you to date the hardest girl to get!"

"FINE! BUT DON'T BE JEALOUS WHEN SHE COMES TO LIVE WITH US!"

"Um excusi mua! We need zes girl to finish zis session!Come!"Madame said grabbing a very angry Tundra.

...one hour later...

"UGH! I look worse than Poisedon!" Tundra exclaimed.

Tundra was dressed in a shirt like Bees but it was strapless and a blackish-purple, it showed part of her waist, then she wore a short skirt that was the same color as the shirt, and boots that almost went to where her dress started. On her neck she wore what looked like a turtle neck but it was tight to her neck and well the same color as everything, on her hands she had long long gloves that where the same color. Lastly her hair was put up in a high pony tail that went down wavy. (A/N: LOOK UP ON GOOGLE IMAGES :SCOOBY DOO DAPHNE DRESSED LIKE A ROCKSTAR! that's how tundra's dressed like only with black hair and no earings:D)

"Woa.."Poisedon said.

"Did I leave you without words Ocean boy?" Tundra smirked.

"Yes...I MEAN NO! NOT AT ALL! YOU LOOK HORRIBLE!" Poisedon exclaimed.

"Guys do you think I look like a rockstar wierdo?!"Tundra asked.

"Nope you look good girl!" Bee said.

"Yes I think Poisedon thinks the same..."Lightning said winking at Nightstar.

"yup I think he thinks that." Nightstar said.

"Ok now ze zuits will automatically come on when you put either ze headband, hairband, neck part, shoes, and the trident. Now...GO!"

"Ok..ok." They all said and left the room with their new suits.

As they where leaving they where greated by Carmen.

"Oh are you leaving?"She asked so innocently it made Tundra growl.

"Yeah and I would like to ask you if you wanna go out on a date with me?"Poisedon asked with his girl getting grin.

"Um...yes I would be delighted to.." Carmen grinned.

"Ok then it's settled...Monday at 10...meet me at Habana Rumba" Poisedon said.

The Titans just stood there waiting for Poisedon to stop staring when finally his staring was interrupted by a very serious voice...

"I'm going home...I need to meditate..." Tundra said and made a portal to go to the tower.

"What's up with her?" Poisedon asked.

"So stupid..lets go Bee, lightning." Nightstar said as her and her two teammates flew away.

"Uh..ok?" Poisedon said as he headed for the tower.

...At the Tower...

"Ummmmmmm...Ummmmmmm...Ummmmmmm..." Tundra kept repeating.

"Who am I kidding I don't know how to meditate... I should sleep until the moon comes up.." And with that she went to sleep.

...Titans Living Room...

"Bee I can't believe that she was so stupid!" Nightstar said.

"He was the worst guy in the sixth grade!" Bee said.

"So he like cheated on Alianis?!" Nightstar asked.

"Yup and then she was like I forgive you, and then...he asked the Cheer Captain to go out with hi-"Bee started but was interrupted by Tundra coming into the room.

"Hey guys!" Tundra said happily.

"Hi..." The both said.

"You're happy.." Nightstar said.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Tundra asked.

"Well with um.. Nevermind so did you see what the news reporter said?" Nightstar said.

"No.."

"She said that we new titans are going to be a failure!" Nightstar yelled her eyes glowing blue.

"Well who cares! We will totally rock 'em out with our outfits!" Tundra said.

"Yeah..so wanna play Truth or Dare?" Bee asked.

"Ok" Both the girls said.

"Ok Nightstar Truth or Dare?" Bee asked.

"Dare.."

"I Dare you to eat a PeanutButter and Honey sandwich.."

"Um that sounds disgusting but ok.." Nightstar said going off to prepare her sandwich.

She then came back with a sandwich in her hand.

"Ok..."And then she took a bite out of the sandwich which she was prepared for a disgusting taste but found it good...

"Mmmmmm..." Nightstar said.

"Ok Nightstar you pick someone.." Bee said.

"Um...Tundra! Truth or Dare?" Nightstar asked.

"Truth.." Tundra replied.

"Aww Dude!" Nighstar complained.

"What I pick what I like!" Tundra said.

"Ok..ok.. I have a question that you have to answer no matter what ok!" Nightstar said.

"Ok..even though you are creeping me out.." Tundra said.

Nightstar hisitated and then let out her question...

"Who do you like?"

**OMG! Ok so um Guys if you wanna see Tundras suit go to google images and put in, Scooby Doo Daphne dressed like a rockstar, then you will scroll until you see a girl dressed in a skirt and long boots with orange hair! Comment if you like their suits or not! Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Another Encounter**

"Who do you like?"

Tundra just sat there shocked.

"Come on answer!"Bee said.

"NO ONE! Now I need to go and um... practice how to..uh... use my power under the moon..BYE" Tundra said hurring out.

...On the roof...

"Woof! That was close!" Tundra said to herself.

Ok so now I do what I said I would,she thought.

"Azarath Metrion Lunos!" Tundra said as he flew in the air.

Tundra then began to glow and glow more her body full of light.

"Aphrodite indica mihi quid sentiam"(Aphrodite tell me what I feel).Tundra said.

"Recepta petitione"(request accepted), A sweet voice responded.

"Loquamur in Latin"(Let us speak in English),Tundra said as she approached a woman with curly blond hair, a beautiful face that had blue eyes and her chiton was pink.

"optime,In Latin oportet loqui(Very well,In English we will speak)" Aphrodite said.

"I am fortunate to be in your precense great Goddess." Tundra said respectfully.

"Oh shutup that respectfulness I really don't look like this I am your age!" Aphrodite said as she turned into a 13 year old girl in her Chiton.

"Oh...well I come to ask you a question..."

"And it is?"

"I don't know what feelings I have inside of me...please tell me."

"Very well give me your hand." Tundra gave her, her hand and Aphrodite closed her eyes.

"You feel confusion as you know, you feel anger at Arietty, you feel weak because your...in love."

"With who?!"

"Only you can tell yourself who...now go and find that answer." Aphrodite said turning back into a young beautiful woman that she was.

With that Tundra fell threw the tunnel and landed on the roof of the tower.

"COME ON!"Tundra yelled up to the sky.

"What?"someone asked.

"Huh?! Oh Poisedon! H-hi I...I didn't see you there."

"Yeah I came to ask you what you think I shoud wear?"

"To what?"

"My date duh!"

"Oh right...why are you so happy?

"It's just something about her that makes me want to date her badly!"

Thats strange she has to be a sirene!,Tundra thought.

"Why do you wanna go out with her?!"Tundra asked.

"Why do you care?!"

"Because there is something wierd about her!"

"Or you're just jealous!"

"NEVER!"

"Yes you are!"

"NO I AM NOT!"

"THEN TELL ME YOU DON'T WANT TO KISS ME?!"

Tundra looked at him with tears in her eyes and then...

SLAP!

She slapped hard and good, and ran inside to her room crying leaving everyone clueless.

_Sunday_

Everything was normal for everyone except Poisedon and Tundra they didn't even look at eachothers shadows.

"What's up guys?"Lightning asked.

"The roof." Tundra said very serious.

"Come on!"

"Leave me alone!" Tundra said her eyes glowing an icy white.

"Ok...ok..."Lightning said and then turned to Poisedon.

"So what are you gonna wear on your date tomorrow?" Lightning asked.

"Uh... Dunno-" Poisedon started but was interupted by the alarm going off.

"TITANS GO!"Nighstar shouted.

_Jump City...(somewhere...)_

_"_Hello Titans!" Arietty said.

"What do you want?!" Tundra asked.

"Oh..I don't know? Maybe the Jewel of the Jades?..."Arietty said.

"Over our dead bodies wierdo!"Nightstar screamed.

"Sorry but I got to hurry!" She said in her accent.

With that she ran into the jewelry store and came out with a jade.

"Put that back!" Poisedon said.

"Sorry Prettyboy but I must go!" Arietty said in her accent.

Then Poisedon and Tundra both tried to attack,Poisedon with a water wave and Tundra with a Lightning bolt. This ended up badly...you see Arietty was quick to get in the portal and leave...which meant Tundra was knocked of her feet and got wet by Poisedons wave and secondly Poisedon got a shock from Tundras lightning bolt. They went up to face eachother, Poisedon a slight bit taller than Tundra.

"How could you*fizzes*do this I*fizzes*was about to hit her*fizzes*!" Poisedon said between *fizzes*.

"How*shiver* you get*shiver* in my way*shiver*!"Tundra said between *shivers*.

"I THINK THIS TEAM WOULD BE BETTER WITHOUT YOU!" THEY BOTH SCREAMED.

Then they turned and went in opposite directions leaving Bee,Nightstar, and Lightning without a clue.

_Titans Tower..._

"I'm so worried! What if they see eachother in the city?! They could hurt eachother badly!"Nightstar said worried.

"Don't worry! If they're fighting we'll see some sign!"Bee said

Just then they heard a big boom and saw a wave forming in the beach infront of their tower.

"See there's the sign!"Bee said.

"Lets go!"Lightning said.

_Titans Beach..._

"IDIOT!" Tundra yelled as she used her powers the tie up Poisedon.

"FREAK!" Poisedon yelled as he made a wave knock her down, thus making him fall from where Tundra had himm in the air.

"MORON!" Tundra said and then went up and punched him in the jaw.

"LOSER!" Poisedon said grabbing her by the arm and making her look into his eyes.

"JERK" Tundra screamed as she kicked his shin.

"OWW!" Poisedon screamed holding and rubbing his shin.

"YOU'LL PAY!" Poisedon screamed while he froze a gizer her made that held Tundra inside with her head sticking out.

"Guys! Please don't hurt eachother!" Nightstar and Bee screamed.

"I'll do more than that to her!"Poisedon screamed.

"Oh SHUTUP! As soon as I get out your toast!"Tundra yelled from her icy prison.

"Come on calm down! Tomorrow you have your date and you Tundra will probably get to beat up Arietty...so be...HAPPY!"Nightstar yelled her eyes and hands glowing blue.

"Nightstar this is our problem!"Tundra and Poisedon said in unison causing another argument.

"I said it first!"Tundra yelled.

"I DID!"

"SHUTUP!"

"NO!"

"THEN WE'LL SETTLE THIS THE ONLY WAY WE CAN!"Tundra screamed from the icy prison.

"HOW?!" Poisedon scream-asked.

"IF THAT GIRL DOES SOMETHING SUSPISOUS I GET TO PICK WHAT YOU HAVE TO DO FOR ME FOR THE WHOLE WEEK!"Tundra screamed.

"AND IF NOT THEN YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING FOR ME THE WHOLE WEEK!"Poisedon screamed.

"DEAL!"They both said.

"Well thats over now get Tundra out."Lightning demanded.

"M'kay" Poisedon said and made the water go back to the ocean and Tundra was left there on the sand wet and angry.

"Lets go inside and Poisedon..." Lightning started.

"What?"Poisedon asked.

"I got you what to wear for your date tomorrow and remeber it's at 10." Lightning finished.

"Thanks dude!"Poisedon exclaimed.

** Will Poisedon win this double deal or will Tundra?! Review and put what you think. M'kay BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:The Date**

"Woohoo! Oh yeah! Baby I have a date!" Poisedon sang in the mirror as he brushed his teeth and hair.

He was soooooooooooo happy! I mean he was going on a date with some British girl and with his good looks he was sure to win the bet! I mean who doesn't like Poisedon the hot super hero of the Teen Titans? WHO DOESN'T LIKE A SUPER HERO!? But the only bad thing was Tundra he didn't know why but he felt like he was betraying her somehow? What NO! I do not like her and she hates me!, he thought. He went to the livingroom an ate breakfast and watched T.V until it was 10.

_...Date Time..._

_ "_I am the hottest guy yes I am!Yes I am!" He said in the mirror.

The he went to his closet and put on a blue shirt with words on the front, black jeans and blue and black jordans. Then he walked out of his room and went to the livingroom.

"Hey lightning head am I hot or not?" He asked.

Tundra who was with her back to him turned around and found herself staring at him and he staring at her as well because she was dressed up in a red dress that went to her knees that had ruffles and she had on black high heels that had an opening for three of her fingers in the middle and her hair was completley down.

"I was going to ask you the same..." she said with a smirk.

"Where are you going?" He demanded.

"None of your business..." She said.

"Tell me!" He demanded.

"I said it's none of your business!" She said angrily.

He then grabbed her wrist and they where inches apart," Where are you going?!" He demanded for the third time but in a serious tone.

"I said it's none of your business!" She screamed not giving in.

"Tell me!"

"NO!"

"DON'T MAKE ME HURT YOU!"

"DO IT!HURT ME!"

"TELL ME!OR I WILL SOON!"

"DO IT!"

"TELL ME!"

"DO IT!"

He had enough then he turned her around and picked her up by the waist and took her to the guest room.

"Stop hiding things and tell me!"

"WHY?!"

"You could get hurt!" He screamed leaving her shocked.

Finally she answered,"I am going out to a birthday party of a friend of mine."

"Oh...ok then... take care..." And with that he left leaving her there confused.

He cared?, she thought.

_At the date..._

"Thank you very much for bringing me here to this wonderful restaurant." The girl said.

"No problem...so tell me about yourself..." He said.

"You won't like me if I told you..." She said in her accent.

"Yes I would..."

"I am... not who you think..."

"How?"

"I am your worst enemy..."

"You would have to be Tundra to be that."

"No...I mean" she started to cry.

_Birthday party..._

"Jeniffer I am going to have to leave sorry..." Tundra said.

"It's alright but I hope I can see you again and remember to visit Cuba sometime..." Jeniffer said.

"ok bye.." Tundra said heading out the oor and to a fancy restaurant close by.

_Date..._

"Really you like steampunk movies?" Poisedon asked.

"Yeah and I like the clothing too!" She said.

"Oh cool.."

"I need to go to the restroom I will be back..." She said and went to the restroom.

"POISEDON!"

"Who...what..Tundra?!" He said confused.

"SHE'S ARIETTY!" Tundra said.

"What are you really that jealous?!"

"What...no!"

"Well whatever she's not Arietty!"

"Yes she-"

"I am honey..I am Arietty of Juno the steampunk planet." Someone said in an accent.

Poisedon turned around and was shocked to see Arietty with a smirky grin on her face.

"Bu...Bu...But..." Poisedon studdered.

"Did I break your heart prettyboy?" Arietty mocked," Did you think that any girl would actually love you?"

Poisedon for the first time had tears in his eyes. But Arietty kept mocking until Tundra shot a huge lightning bolt at Arietty making her fall down.

"ENOUGH! You have no reason to treat him like that I know a million girls who would love to be with Poisedon! He is the most loyal, charming, sweeet guy and at times can be annoying but still he is the best boy I have ever met in my life. If you can't see that then you have no heart! I know that he may not like me but I still see all the love and good in him. SO LEAVE NOW!" Tundra screamed.

"Are you mad beacause I broke his puny heart?"Arietty said with a smirk.

"I AM!" Tundra screamed.

"AWWWWW...So cute but I don't have time for cute so good bye lovebirds..." Arietty said as she stepped into a portal.

Tundra went over to Poisedon who was sitting with his head in his legs. For the first time she hugged him and he cried on her shoulder.

"Don't listen to her she doesn't know the good you have in you." Tundra said to him.

"I am an idiot if I ever thought any girl would like me... especially not you..." He said.

"You like me?"

"Didn't you hear me?!" He said annoyed.

"Lets go home.." She said and grabbed his hand.

_Titans Island..._

"Tundra I want to tell you something and I don't know how you will react..." Poisedon said.

"What tell me!"

"I really like you..." He said.

"I do too..."

Then, Poisedon grabbed her face and brought her close enough that they kissed. After a few seconds they broke apart...

"Friends?"

"Friends..."

With that they walked into the tower, Poisedon with his hand on her shoulder and Tundra with a huge smile.

"Guys are you okay?" Lightning asked.

"We have never been better..." Tundra said.

"Um... Do ya'll need medicine?" Bee asked.

"No we're good..." Poisedon said.

"Ummm...ok..Well lets sleep.." Nightstar said.

**3 days writing this! Whoa it was so hard! I didn't know what to write and I came up with this sorry if it's too short.:D Also I am thinking of making a story for the legend of korra or the legend of korra/ hunger games. So please comment on what you think I should do...**


End file.
